


A Cat-cident

by TheAuthorThatDoesntWrite (chocolatte12)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, adrien has a cat, i have no other tags so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatte12/pseuds/TheAuthorThatDoesntWrite
Summary: Adrien adopts a stray cat, and it leads to, well, you'll see.(You can guess from the one normal tag what will happen)





	A Cat-cident

Adrien didn’t mean to bring a kitten home. It’s just that he saw it while roaming the city and it seemed so helpless. The small black cat had been all alone and was obviously hungry. There was no way he was going to let an innocent kitten starve on the streets of Paris. He told himself that he wouldn’t keep her, he would just feed her and let the kitten have a good nights sleep before going to the vet for a checkup and to the animal shelter to be adopted. Things didn’t go exactly to plan.

At the Agreste mansion, Adrien scoured the pantries for food that a cat could eat. He was pretty sure that camembert wasn’t a good choice. After feeding the small furball, he decided that she needed a name. Adrien placed her on the bed and put on a serious face.

“I, Sir Adrien, dub thee Bugaboo,” Adrien declared, managing to keep a serious face for a pretty long time. The kitten, now named Bugaboo, seemed to sigh at his horrible attempt at being funny.

Adrien picked up Bugaboo and started to spin her around and around, He played with the kitten for who knows how long, and decided to go to sleep once Bugaboo started to seem drowsy. As Adrien lay in bed, Bugaboo came over to sniff him. The kitten then climbed onto Adrien’s chest. He stiffened, as he didn’t want to scare Bugaboo.

Bugaboo let out a long purr, then stretched out until her paws almost touched the bed. Adrien was dying from cuteness, and he decided to doom Ladybug to the same fate. After all, she did say she loved cats, and he couldn’t pass up the chance to make his Lady happy. Their next patrol was the next night as well, so it couldn’t hurt to keep the kitten for a bit longer. With his new plan in mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep with the world’s cutest kitten asleep on top of him.

The next morning, Adrien spent his time researching how to take care of a kitten. He didn’t want Bugaboo to become bored or sick while in his care. His research only lasted an hour, and the day was his. The rest flew by. Adrien had bought a few toys and some proper food for his precious kitten. He was waiting eagerly for patrol as well, as showing Bugaboo to his Lady was something he just had to do.

The time for patrol came, and Adrien transformed before picking up his kitten and placing her on his shoulder.

“Now, don’t fall off, okay Bugaboo?” Chat told her before jumping out his window. Even at the speeds he was going, Chat could hear the kitten purr happily as she clung to his shoulder. Chat almost let out his own purr as the Eiffel tower came into view, and he could see Ladybug perched on a bar.

He landed next to his Lady before yelling excitedly about his kitten, who was now being shoved in Ladybug’s face. Bugaboo seemed happy in her presence and licked her hand. Ladybug looked amazingly happy, and let out a large awww. Just by looking at his Lady’s expression, he knew he couldn't give away his angel so easily! One week, he told himself. One week, then I’ll find her a home. That plan didn’t work out, just like the others.

The one week turned into three, which turned into six, and eventually, he just adopted the kitten. Bugaboo joined him during the patrols because Ladybug just adores her, and Chat would do anything to make his Lady happy. Adrien had bought her tons of toys, including a very expensive cat condo and a deluxe pet bed, though Bugaboo slept on his chest every night.

One day, Adrien invited his friends over to see Bugaboo, including Marinette. When they all arrived, they cooed over the little ball of sunshine. Bugaboo seemed to enjoy Marinette’s presence the most.

None of them thought it was odd that Adrien had a secret kitten, but Marinette thought the kitten looked familiar. She dismissed the thought quickly though, as many kittens had similar patterns. Lots of cats must be black with small grey dots resembling a ladybug. It couldn’t just be Chat’s kitten that had those markings.

Bugaboo leapt onto Adriens shoulders and purred the cutest purr ever. Now, with the pure affection of both kitten and Adrien, Marinette couldn’t ignore the similarities screaming at her. A wave of realization crashed over her.

“CHAT?!” Marinette yelled, making Adrien’s eyes go wide and startling Bugaboo. Nino and Alya glanced at their friends.

“Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Adrien said with a smirk. Bugaboo jumped off of Adrien, most likely annoyed at his stupid pun.


End file.
